1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of fiber distribution shelves on which optical fibers are terminated in a fiber administration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to fiber administration systems that embody line tracing capabilities that help a technician locate a specific optical connector on the fiber distribution shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as the point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX.RTM. fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, New Jersey, the assignee herein. In such fiber administration systems, the optical distribution frames used at the central office are typically large structures that are arranged in parallel rows. Each optical distribution frame is commonly mounted between the floor and ceiling and only a few feet separate each row of frames.
Each optical distribution frame located at the central office typically defines a plurality of bays, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves. On each of the fiber distribution shelves are optical connection ports that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at an optical connection port on one of the different fiber distribution shelves, the location of each optical fiber becomes known within the overall assembly. Once terminated at a known address on one of the fiber distribution shelves, each optical fiber can be selectively coupled to a HDT or a variety of other optical equipment located at the central office. As a result, the optical signals sent along each optical fiber can be selectively controlled.
A fiber distribution system may contain dozens of fiber distribution shelves. Each fiber distribution system may contain hundreds or thousands of optical connection ports. In order to maintain the quality and integrity of the fiber administration system, the various optical fibers are periodically disconnected from the optical network and are connected to various types of test equipment. Additionally, as the fiber network grows, certain optical fibers get rerouted within the fiber administration system. It is often difficult for a technician to find a specific optical connection port in the hundreds of optical connection ports available in a fiber administration system. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to accidentally select the wrong optical connection port and disrupt an optical fiber pathway that should not have been disrupted.
In an attempt to assist a technician in finding a specific optical connection port, tracing systems have been developed that provide a visible indication as to the location of a targeted optical connection port. Such prior art tracing systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,675 to Leone, entitled Telecommunications Distribution Frame With Tracing. In such systems, a light is lit next to the optical connection port being targeted. A technician can see the light and is immediately led to the targeted optical connection port. The light is an LED that is positioned next to each of the optical connection ports. The LEDs are built into the connector modules that support the optical connection ports.
A problem associated with prior art systems that use LEDs is that the LEDs are small and are densely packed together on the fiber distribution shelf next to the optical connection ports. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to experience parallax and associate a particular LED or a particular signal button with the wrong optical connection port. This often results in the technician disrupting the wrong optical pathway within the fiber administration system. Similar problems exist in administration systems for hardwired connections, such as connections utilizing copper cable.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and method that better identifies a specific optical connection port or hardwired connection port on a [fiber ]distribution shelf having line tracing capabilities.